The Underground World
by Jaimee2014
Summary: Book 2 of The Adventures With the Doctor. Nicole and the Doctor travel to an underground world called Paraiso where they meet a new species called the Chicories who are enslaved by an evil ruler.
1. The Mysterious Hole

Nicole, who was spending her vacation at her parents' house, woke up at 5:00 a.m. to go on a walk to see the sunrise. She did not sleep well last night due to strange noises she heard outside her bedroom window. It had been a week since she last saw the Doctor and wondered if he would come back. After she shut the front door behind her, she turned around and stopped in her tracks. At the end of her parents' driveway was the Doctor kneeling on the front lawn looking down a massive hole beside a tree. Nicole walked up to him and cheerily said, "Good morning Doctor!"

The Doctor stood, turned around, and exclaimed with eyes sparkling, "Good morning Nicole!" He gave her a quick hug and stated, "I was coming to get you, but I was getting these strange readings on my sonic screwdriver and it led me to this mysterious hole in your lawn. So, this must be your house."

"It's my parents' place. I took time off after helping the police in Toronto solve the Adversus Monstrum case, thanks to you. I will head back to Kingston next week." She redirected her attention back to the hole. "How did that hole get here? It wasn't there yesterday evening."

"From the readings on my sonic screwdriver, it is a portal to another world that shouldn't have opened. Something or someone very powerful created this hole."

Suddenly, this grey, furless, mole like creature popped out of the hole. The creature stood on its hind legs and was about four feet tall. To Nicole, this creature looked like a giant version of a naked mole rat. It looked at them with a curious expression and asked, "Have you seen where my friends are? They came up this hole and disappeared."

"No, I haven't," said the Doctor with a look of concern, "Have you, Nicole?"

"No, but I did here some squeaking in the night. I thought it may have been racoons."

The mole like creature asked, "Were they making a sound like this? Chickory-squee, Chickory-squee."

"Yes, that was the sound I heard last night in my backyard."

"What is your name, and where are you from?" inquired the Doctor.

"My name is Squeaks, and I am from an underground world called Paraiso. However, it is not the same world it used to be. My world used to be a peaceful place where our species the Chicories were free." Then, Squeaks put his paws on his forehead and yelled out in pain while crying out, "Help me before it takes over my mind!"

"Doctor, do something!" Nicole exclaimed while Squeaks was still yelling in pain. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Squeaks' head for a few seconds. The Doctor's face turned into a look of disappointment and sadness while saying, "It is too late. Whatever this is, it now has complete control over Squeak's mind."

Nicole looked at Squeak's face and saw that his green eyes had a hazy look. She tried waving her hand in front of his face, but he did not move. "It is like he is under a spell." All of a sudden, Squeaks turned around and jumped down the hole followed by two other mole rats that came out of a backyard of a neighbour's house.

The Doctor and Nicole knelt down on the grass and looked down the hole. "I am afraid I won't be able to give you a ride in the TARDIS today."

"That is okay. It looks like Squeaks needs our help. Although, don't you get this feeling that there is something evil when you look down this hole?"

"Yes, I do. It reminds me of an adventure I went on with somebody in the past where I looked down a hole and felt it was forbidden to enter. However, it did not stop me from exploring." The Doctor's face had a sad look as if he remembered someone he lost, but the look disappeared in a second. "Are you ready to jump down this hole?" asked the Doctor. Nicole froze in fear, but he reassured her by saying, "Don't worry, the evil I sense is not as great as to what I faced in the past."

She gave a sigh of relief and said, "Whatever it takes to save the Chicories. How are we going to get down there since we have no clue how deep the hole is?"

"We will slide down," said the Doctor smiling. They sat down by the edge of the hole, pushed off with their hands, and plunged into darkness.


	2. Paraiso

The slope was about an 80-degree drop. The Doctor and Nicole yelled in excitement as if they were on a rollercoaster, but it only lasted for two minutes until they reached the bottom. They landed face first into red grass. As the Doctor and Nicole stood up and brushed themselves off, they looked up and saw a dark red sky with a black hole that was closing in on itself. "We must have come through that black hole."

"That's just great," Nicole said pursing her lips and crossing her arms. "We have no TARDIS and the only way of getting out of here has disappeared. What do you propose we should do since we are stuck here on another world?"

"What we came here to do in the first place which is to stop whoever is controlling the minds of the Chicories and to restore their world back to normal. There is a town across that river, so let's head over there and gather information from the townsfolk."

"Sounds like a great plan. We can worry about how to get back when this is over." As they were walking towards the town, Nicole gazed in wonder at the surrounding landscape. The trees and plants were unlike anything she had seen on Earth. The stems of the plants and the bark on the trees were black like the midnight sky and the petals and leaves were orange that sparkled in the sunlight. They crossed over a wooden bridge and while looking over the side Nicole could see a river flowing with red lava. "No wonder it is so hot here," she stated while wiping sweat from her face.

"You better get used to it since we may be here for a while."

They walked into town where it was bustling with life. Nobody noticed their arrival since they were not the only aliens on the Chicories' world. There were creatures of all sorts and sizes shopping at the marketplace. There were varieties of stalls with creatures selling supplies to the public. "Wow!" Nicole exclaimed, "I am going to love this; experiencing new worlds."

"That is my most favourite part," said the Doctor smiling, "How about we split up and find out what is going on here? You go to the right, I will go to the left, and we will meet back at this spot in front of the lava fountain in an hour."

"All right, but what if something happens to one of us?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to face that situation. Just do your best not to get into any trouble."

"Okay. I will see you in an hour," Nicole said. The Doctor and Nicole went their separate ways without being aware that there was someone watching them ever since they arrived in the town.


	3. The Evil Ruler

**A/N Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I have been busy writing my first novel. Will aim to update once a week.**

In the distance, on top of a hill looking over the town was a large medieval castle surrounded by hot, boiling water. Inside this castle was an evil ruler who was pacing back and forth across the throne room. A guard walked into the room and announced to the ruler, "Master, a Chicory from the town has important news for you."

"Is the news important enough to disturb my train of thought? I have a whole empire to run with plans to conquer a new world and I cannot be bothered with petty nonsense from the townsfolk."

"He said it is something you have been waiting to hear ever since you became a ruler three years ago."

A look of realization came across the ruler's face and with a manic smile said, "Bring the Chicory in and bring him some food and water. He shall be treated as a guest while I hear this wonderful news. I have been waiting a long time to hear this."

"Bring the Chicory in!" yelled the guard.

Two more guards came in and in between them was a Chicory about the same size as Squeaks, but was brown with blue eyes. The Chicory nervously scampered forward and with eyes lowered he said, "Master, my name is Rusty. You sent me out into town with a mission when you became ruler and I am here today to tell you it is accomplished."

The ruler leaned forward on his throne, "Tell me the name which would be a delight sound to my ears."

"The Doctor has arrived, but he is not alone. He is travelling with a companion named Nicole based on what I heard from Squeaks when he returned from Earth."

The ruler leapt from his throne with excitement and rubbed his hands together with an evil glint in his eyes. "The Doctor, at last! This time the Doctor will not ruin my plans since he is in for a surprise. Squeaks did not tell the Doctor anything about me, am I right?" demanded the ruler.

"Yes, Master. Your mind control worked just in time. All the Doctor knows is the name of this world and that it used to be a peaceful place before we were put into slavery," stated Rusty with a sad look in his eyes. "This is just too great. The Doctor has walked right into my trap just as suspected. I can use his travelling companion as bait for the Doctor and to distract him from my grand master plan. He may figure out my evil plan, but by the time the Doctor figures out my master plan it would be too late for his precious Earth."

"You can leave now, Chicory. I have no further use for you. Guards, throw him in the dungeon of despair."

The ruler called a Chicory servant to his side, "Jules, my favourite servant, would you be a dear and bring over the computer screen? I want to see what is going on in town." Jules rolled over a computer and turned the screen on. "Let's see if we can find the Doctor's travelling companion." After searching footage of the marketplace for a few minutes, the ruler found who he was looking for. "There is Nicole talking to the baker's wife, but it can't be. She looks like Skye. There must be a reason she is using a different alias. Let's find out, shall we? Jules, bring over the vial of blood of the baker's wife along with the carpenter, and the blacksmith's blood. We will use these creatures to bring Nicole to me in order to lure the Doctor here." The ruler took the vials of blood out of Jules' hands and poured them into a small pot hanging over a green fire. Greenish-red smoke appeared which was when the ruler knew it was time to telepathically talk to the three creatures. "Mrs. Baker, Mr. Carpenter, and Mr. Blacksmith, bring Nicole to me immediately."


	4. The Nightmare Begins

After parting ways with the Doctor, Nicole headed to the right looking to see who she could talk to in order to gather information about what was going on in the town. There were so many wonders to see at the stalls. She stopped by the carpenter's stall and admired his handiwork. He had many wooden carvings of animals, tables, and people. She was going to approach the carpenter, but he was busy with a few customers. Nicole left hoping to find someone who was free to talk. Down the street, she saw a stall full of baked goods that a Chicory was selling. Nicole walked a few steps when she felt something nibbled on her shoulder. She turned around and went into an attack stance when she saw a horse's head bobbing up and down over a stall door. The horse gave a snort of delight and extended its head forward as if it wanted attention. Nicole smiled and laughed with delight as she stepped towards the black horse that had a white streak down its face. "Well, aren't you a beauty!" she said while rubbing its neck. The horse nickered and rubbed its face against her shoulder. "How about something to eat?" Nicole looked at the ground to find any grass to feed the horse. "Ah, here is some grass."

As the horse took the grass out of her hand, a blacksmith came out and shouted, "Hey you! Get away from the prized stallion! Nobody may touch or feed him! Step away or I am going to bring the guards to arrest you!"

"Okay," Nicole said putting her hands up while taking a step back. "I won't bother your horse again."

"You better not or next time you will be sorry!"

Nicole continued on her way to the baker's stall ignoring the stares from the townsfolk. The stares only lasted for a few seconds before everyone resumed their activities. She approached a Chicory at the bakery stall. The Chicory looked similar to Squeaks since it was four feet tall and furless. However, the Chicory was white with black eyes. "Hello, my name is Nicole. What is your name?"

"Jasmine and don't worry about Mr. Robertson the blacksmith. He is protective of the ruler's horse. If the blacksmith does not follow the ruler's orders, he will be sent to the jail of despair for life."

"That seems drastic."

"It's been like that since the ruler became in charge three years ago. Nothing has been the same since then. When the old ruler died, this man came and took his place on the throne instead of the rightful heir. Everyone obeyed his order without resistance."

" _Maybe this is the man who is using mind control,"_ Nicole thought to herself. "What is the name of this ruler and where can I find him?"

She saw fear in Jasmine's eyes and she said trembling, "His name is forbidden. No more questions. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Go away before I do something to you."

"What do you mean?" But as Nicole asked that question, Jasmine's eyes turned into a hazy look and she stepped menacingly towards her. Nicole turned around to flee, but slammed into the blacksmith. The carpenter and the blacksmith grasped her arms. "Someone, help me!" Nicole shouted with terror. She looked around for someone to help her, but all the other townspeople turned their heads away and continued with their business as if nothing was happening. She turned towards Jasmine who was still coming towards her while holding a needle in her right hand. "No, don't bring that thing near me!" Nicole struggled to get free, but to no avail as Jasmine plunged the needle into her arm.

"Sleep now, darling. Enjoy it while it lasts because your nightmare has just begun." As Nicole tried to stay conscious, she heard Jasmine ordered the carpenter and the blacksmith. "Bring Nicole to the ruler immediately. He is expecting her."

" _This can't be happening,"_ Nicole thought as she slipped into darkness.


	5. The Unveiling of the Ruler

Nicole heard a voice calling out into the darkness and she murmured, "Is that you Doctor?" She opened her eyes, but everything was a blur. Nicole rubbed her eyes and seconds later, everything was clear. She was lying down on a cold, dirt floor and staring down at her face was a Chicory.

The Chicory smiled, "Sorry, I am no doctor but you look fine. Just had a deep sleep that is all. My name is Rusty and you must be Nicole."

Nicole sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cell and looking out of the bars, she could see other Chicories locked in cells down the hallway. "Where are we?"

The Chicory's smile vanished. "We are in the dungeon of despair in the ruler's castle."

"Just great." Then, realization occurred to her that Rusty knew her name even though she did not tell him who she was. "How do you know my name?"

Rusty looked towards the ground as if he was ashamed of something. "I am sorry, Nicole. The ruler ordered me to report you and the Doctor to him when you arrived."

"That is okay. The Doctor can help you and the Chicories once he finds me or I can escape and try to find the Doctor."

"Nobody has escaped here before and lived to tell the tale." As Rusty said this, they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway towards them. "It looks like the guards are coming for you to face the ruler. Good luck."

Nicole stood up and felt woozy. _"Must be the effects of the anesthetic."_ She grasped on to the pole for support as a big, burly guard with straggly red hair unlocked the cell door. "Come with me," said the guard in a deep booming voice.

Nicole followed him up the spiral staircase into a bright hallway. They were walking on a red carpet, and the walls were made of grey stone with pictures of Chicories in royal garments. They reached the end of the hallway and the guard opened the wooden doors. The doors creaked open and as they stepped through Nicole saw a man sitting on a throne on the other side of the room. "Come in, Nicole," welcomed the ruler. The guard stood at the doorway as Nicole ambled towards the ruler who was beckoning her to come closer. She saw that the man was tall, skinny, and was wearing black clothes. His face was pale white, with green eyes, and short black hair that was slicked back. Since the effects of the anesthetic was still wearing off, she was feeling giddy. When she recognized who this person reminded her of, she laughed hysterically. The ruler was taken aback at this reaction and shouted, "What are you laughing at?"

Nicole calmed herself down enough to say, "When Jasmine told me that my nightmare has just begun, I did not expect it to be a Khan look alike from Star Trek." She laughed again.

"Be quiet!" roared the ruler, "A mere human being will not insult me. You should fear me. I am not the Khan character you think I represent. I am someone much greater and powerful."

With the effects subsiding, Nicole could think more clearly. "So, I assume you are not a human being like I am."

The ruler was stunned at this statement but sneered, "You're absolutely right."

"Who are you?"

"Stop toying with me, Skye. We can stop playing this game where we pretend we don't know each other."

"I am not Skye. The Doctor made the same mistake when I met him a week ago."

Understanding dawned upon the ruler's face. "Oh...that makes sense. Even still, I can't believe the Doctor has not told you about me from his personal history."

Confused from his reaction, Nicole plundered on, "Even if he hasn't told me much, I still know a lot about him based on research I have done at the Torchwood Institute in Canada. I was working on a case that required my skills of hacking into the system. I learned these skills from a team member back when I was on the SRU team in Toronto a couple of years ago."

"Okay, then use your knowledge to find out who I am."

"Let's see. You look like a human being, but you said you are not. You know the Doctor since you implied that you know his history." Then realization dawned upon Nicole and her face drained of colour as she took a step back in fear. "You are a Time Lord. What name do you go by?"

The ruler laughed sinisterly, "Based on your response, you already know my name. Tell me what you think my name is."

 _This Time Lord is just full of himself._ Nicole gathered her courage and said with confidence. "You are the Master." Based on his sinister laugh after she said his name, she knew she was right. "What do you want me for?"

"Oh, you are the trap for the Doctor and you will see him die right in front of your eyes."

"The Doctor will stop you; he always has and will continue to do so."

"Well, aren't you so confident? The Doctor cannot do anything to stop me. Now, it is time to implement my plan." The Master walked over to a tray on an oak table and took a vial of blood.

"Whose blood is that?"

"Oh, it is yours Nicole. I took a sample while you were unconscious."

"What are you going to do with my blood?"

"How do you think I used mind control over Squeaks, the carpenter, the blacksmith, and Jasmine?"

"Right… you are using their blood to have a telepathic link to control their minds for your own gain. Is this similar to the situation where the Sycorax used type A blood to control the actions of 1/3 of the world's population?"

"No wonder the Doctor chose you as his travelling companion. And no, what the Sycorax used was child's play. This is far more advanced. Let's contact the Doctor and instigate the trap. After he sees you under my control, he would be vulnerable which is where I will use the town to kill him."

"How can you kill one of your own kind?" Nicole tried to plead with the Master, but with little success.

"I don't want to hear any more words from you, Nicole," snarled the Master. "Guard, hold her in place while I try to locate the Doctor."


	6. The Mind Battle

The Doctor rushed over to the lava fountain talking rapidly, "Nicole, I am sorry for being a couple minutes late. I was talking to a potter and he was telling me interesting things about this town. Did you know a person was made ruler three years ago? That was when this town changed. Something weird is going on. Nicole?" The Doctor looked around the fountain and towards the right down the street with no signs of her. The Doctor groaned, "I told her one hour. Why doesn't anybody listen?" The Doctor walked down the street in hopes of finding Nicole.

A couple of feet ahead, a carpenter was closing up his stall for the day. The Doctor bounded over. "Excuse me, sir. My name is the Doctor. I lost a friend of mine and I was wondering if you have seen a young woman about 5ft5 with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

The carpenter looked downwards and moved past the Doctor. "Have seen no one based on your description. I need to close up so please leave."

"Have a good evening, sir! I am sorry for troubling you." As the Doctor kept walking down the street, he asked a couple more creatures who lived in the town and they gave him similar responses. _Something must have happened to Nicole if the townsfolk are avoiding me._

Just as the Doctor was about to reach the end of the street, a TV monitor appeared in front of him out of nowhere. "This is an interesting phenomenon," said the Doctor as he put on his brown rectangular glasses and studied the screen just as it came on.

"Ah Doctor! So nice to see you again!"

"Master, I should have known. What have you done to Nicole?" the Doctor demanded.

"Oh, you mean your precious travelling companion," the Master said with a sarcastic tone as he pulled Nicole beside him. "We should talk about your choice of companions."

"Nicole, are you okay?" questioned the Doctor while ignoring the Master's comment.

"I am fine, Doctor. Just get out of here! It's a trap." Nicole said in a state of panic.

"Now, now Jaimee. You don't want to give away my plan. BE QUIET!" yelled the Master as he put masking tape over her mouth.

Nicole tried to fight back and heard the Doctor yelling in the background, "Leave her alone!" The guard came up behind her and held her in a tight grasp so she couldn't move.

The Master stated, "Tsk, tsk Doctor. There is nothing you can do since I will have control over her mind."

"What do you mean?" questioned the Doctor.

The Master showed the vial of blood to the Doctor. "You know what this is, don't you?" The Doctor's face drained of colour. "Ah, I see you now know how I have been controlling the creatures' minds and in any second you will see your friend go under the same transformation," stated the Master gleefully as he poured the vial of blood into a small pot.

The Doctor looked towards Nicole and said, "You have to fight against this psychologically. I will find you whatever it takes."

" _Psychologically? What does the Doctor mean?"_ Those were the last thoughts Nicole had before the Master overtook her mind. She tried fighting against it by trying to concentrate on who she was as a person and her life back home, but to no avail. She succumbed to the Master's demands and waited outside in the hall for further instructions.

The Master turned back towards the screen and laughed sinisterly.

"Master, I will find you and stop you from hurting anybody else!" yelled the Doctor.

"Ah Doctor, I am the least of your problems," said the Master as he beckoned to Jules to pour all the vials of blood from everyone in the town into a large container. "The problem you have to face with is fighting for your own survival and after you are dead, I can conquer your precious Earth and make it into a new Gallifrey," said the Master as he broke the two-way connection. "Now, I get to watch the Doctor die. Nicole, head down to the town and bring the Doctor's dead body."

"Yes, Master." Nicole walked towards the exit when she forcefully stopped herself. _"I have to fight against this and help the Doctor_." She fought back against the force in her mind and found it was easy to overcome this time. _I guess the Master cannot control everyone at the same time_.

Nicole returned to the throne room, opened the door a crack, and peered inside. On the TV monitor, she could see all the townsfolk surrounding the Doctor with weapons in their hands. _The Master has everyone under mind control. I have to prevent the Doctor from being killed_. She looked around the room and found a pot of boiling blood just behind the Master. _I should go now while the Master is watching the Doctor_. She snuck up behind him and pushed the pot over spilling the blood on the floor.

The Master whipped around and gave her a death glare. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIFE!" The Master picked up the TV screen and swung it at Nicole's head. She collapsed to the floor and went unconscious. "Guard, come in here!"

"What is it, Master?"

"Take Nicole down to the dungeon of death just below the dungeon of despair. In half an hour, release the lions. They will have her for dinner."


	7. The Meeting with the Master

During the Doctor's conversation with the Master, the video link was cut and the TV screen disappeared into thin air. "No, no, no! This can't be happening!" He heard a multitude of footsteps coming towards him. The Doctor turned around and saw the townsfolk coming towards him with hazy looks in their eyes. The Doctor backed up and tried to make a dash towards the right, but saw more townsfolk coming towards him in that direction. He tried running towards the left but was blocked. "Well, it looks like I have to talk my way out of this." He took a step towards them and said, "Everyone, my name is the Doctor. I am here to help so how about you put those weapons down and we can have a chat?" The Doctor kept talking, but the townspeople kept advancing towards him until he was surrounded. The Doctor closed his eyes waiting to die when he heard the weapons clatter to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that the townsfolk's eyes were clear once again. Every citizen gave each other looks as if they were asking what just happened, but continued with their lifestyles as if nothing occurred.

The Doctor jumped up with excitement and exclaimed, "Oh, yes! Nicole must have broken out of the mind control and stopped the Master from controlling everyone here in this town. Then that means, Nicole must be in trouble. I have to find her and somehow stop the Master from causing any more damage. Now, I need to find something I can use to travel to the castle." The Doctor walked up the street looking to see what he could find. Up ahead, he could see a horse's head looking out of the stall door. "Ah yes! This would be perfect transportation to the castle." The Doctor bounded over and opened the stall door. "Well, hello there! Hope you don't mind if I take you out for a ride."

Just as the Doctor was about to mount the horse, Mr. Robertson, the blacksmith, came in and shouted, "Hey mister! Get away from that horse! Nobody may touch him except me and the ruler!"

The Doctor turned around with a serious look on his face and chided. "Now sir, there are many lives at stake. I am your only chance of setting you and your kind free if you don't let me take this horse up to the castle to defeat the Master. Therefore, you can either spend the rest of your life in slavery or you can let me borrow this horse and you will have a good chance of being free again. What will your choice be?"

"Okay, you can take the horse. I will do whatever it takes to experience the taste of freedom again."

"A good choice," said the Doctor as he mounted the horse and galloped towards the castle.

The Master looked out of his window overlooking the town and saw the Doctor riding his horse towards him. "Not this time, Doctor. Next time we will meet in person, but until then good-bye. Now, it is time to move onto my grand master plan."

As the Master was about to step inside the wardrobe, the Doctor came bursting in. "Stop Master! I want to talk with you."

"Too bad, Doctor." With a sinister laugh, the doors closed in on him and he disappeared from the Doctor's sight.

The Doctor watched as the Master's TARDIS in the shape of a wardrobe made wheezing sounds as it disappeared. A couple seconds later, the Doctor noticed a Chicory entering the room and said, "Hello, my name is the Doctor. What is your name?"

"My name is Jules. I can show you where your friend is, but we have to hurry since we have about five minutes left before she dies." Jules and the Doctor ran down the hallway and down the spiral staircase. "We have arrived at the dungeon of despair," said Jules as she hit a concealed button on a wall, which opened a secret passageway. "Go down these steps and it will lead you to the dungeon of death, which is where Nicole is being held. I will stay here and free the prisoners."

"Thank you," said the Doctor as he dashed down the steps.

Nicole woke up with her head pounding and looked at her surrounding to see where she was. It looked like she was put in a similar cell compared to earlier. The only difference was at the other end of the cell; she could see a small doorway with bars blocking anyone from entering and exiting. On the other side of the bars, Nicole could see a lion lying down, its brown eyes looking straight at her, and its tail flicking as if it was waiting for something. Above the doorway, she could see a red timer that was counting down. By looking at the timer, she realized she had five minutes left before the lion enters her cell. Nicole looked around for any weapon to defend herself when the time came, but there was nothing she could use in the cell. She backed up so she could put as much distance as she could between herself and the lion and watched the numbers count down to zero.


	8. Freedom At Last

The timer struck 1:15 when Nicole heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She stood up and walked over to the bars to see who it was. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing the familiar form of the Doctor. "It's good to see you, Doctor!"

"Good to see you too! Just hold on a tic and I will get you out of there." The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it towards the lock on the cell. The screwdriver made a whirring sound, but nothing happened. "Whoops, must have put it on the wrong setting."

"You better find the right setting fast since you have about 30 seconds before I get eaten by a lion!"

The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver near his ear while he changed the settings to hear which setting was the right one. "Ah, I have found it!"

"Hurry, you have 15 seconds." The Doctor unlocked the cell door with the sonic screwdriver and Nicole sprinted out of the cell and closed the door behind her. The Doctor re-locked the cell door just as the lion leapt out of its cage. "That was too close," Nicole said with a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you are okay. Let's head back upstairs and figure out how to get back to Earth," said the Doctor.

"What happened to the Master?"

"He left when I arrived so I didn't have time to speak with him. I feel this is not the last time I will see him and that he has something big up his sleeves. It will take a lot more than blood control if he wants to take over the Earth. There is nothing more we can do. We will have to wait until he makes his next move".

They climbed up the steps and met up with Jules and the rest of the Chicories who were mingling with each other in the throne room. Rusty approached to thank them for setting the Chicories free. Nicole asked Rusty, "What are you going to do now since there is no ruler?"

"The rightful heir will take his place on the throne which is Squeaks."

"Squeaks will do a great job," smiled the Doctor, "Do you by any chance have any devices that can transport us back to Earth?"

"There is still one device that can open a portal in time." Rusty walked over to a table and picked up a small metal device. "All you have to do is press this button and a portal will open. Just set the coordinates to wherever you need to go and it will work. Before you go, how about you stay for the celebration feast?"

The Doctor and Nicole both looked at each other and knew that they wanted to head back. The Doctor replied, "Thank you for the invitation, but we both need to get back and rest before we head off on more adventures."

"Thank you again Doctor and Nicole for everything you did. Safe journeys back!"

"It was nice meeting you Rusty!" Nicole said giving him a hug. The Doctor and Nicole said their goodbyes to everyone as they left the town.

"So, Nicole are you ready to head back?" the Doctor asked as they walked across the bridge to the same spot they landed earlier that day.

"I am, though I will miss this place."

The Doctor put the coordinates in the device, pressed the button, and a hole opened through the fabrics of space and time. "Allons-y Nicole!" exclaimed the Doctor as they stepped through the black hole.

A couple minutes later, they came tumbling out onto green grass right by a pine tree. "Well, that is a rougher way to travel than the TARDIS."

"I agree, which is why my box is greater than any other time travelling device or ship," said the Doctor grinning. "And look where we landed."

Nicole turned around and saw the TARDIS right in the same spot as their last adventure. "It seems like your TARDIS has chosen a spot for whenever you come visit here."

"Yes, it does that at times. Now I can come knocking on your door whenever you are visiting family."

"Hilarious. Anyway that would not be a good idea since I haven't told my parents yet that I have been travelling through time and space."

"Right… anyway, since you are coming on trips more often, I give you a TARDIS key."

"Wow! Thank you!" Nicole put the key in her jean pocket.

"You are most welcome!" smiled the Doctor, "I better be off. I will be back again and next time you can choose whatever destination you want to go to." _Then, I can fulfill my earlier promise to her._

"I look forward to it!" she exclaimed as the Doctor gave her a hug goodbye. After the Doctor left, Nicole went back home to enjoy the rest of her vacation.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the ending of this story. If you want to continue to read the series, the next story will be a crossover with Flashpoint. You can access all the stories on my profile. Will be posting the first chapter of my third story tomorrow. Enjoy reading!**

Million miles away in the time vortex, the Master's TARDIS was spinning in flight travelling towards an unknown destination in Earth's history. Inside, the Master was smiling with delight as he waited to implement his ultimate plan of destroying the Earth. The TARDIS landed and the Master opened the doors to find himself in Germany 1937. "This is a great start for my plan to prosper."

Hitler greeted him by exclaiming, "Seize that man!" Two guards took the Master and brought him forward.

The Master gave a sardonic smile as he said, "I mean you no harm. Just want to help assist you in your rise to power. How do you feel about ruling the world?"

"I am already on my way."

The Master gave an amused chuckle, "I have seen your future and you fall short. I have a time machine and I can take you to a period in time where I can help you conquer the world. When you see a fissure opening in space and time, take your finest men and step through it. I will be on the other side waiting for your arrival." The Master turned to the two guards and in a trancelike voice said, "Let go." The guards released his arms and the Master took off in his TARDIS.

The Master travelled to Jerusalem at the height of the Roman Empire and set to work on using power from his TARDIS to rip a hole through the continuum of time and space. "Earth's History will bleed out until the Earth is no more." The Master laughed manically as he waited for his plan to come into fruition.

 **Next time on The Adventures with the Doctor: "Nicole, i** **f you are viewing this message that means I am in trouble to the point where I may die. I have been tracking down a shape shifter from a species called the Gwanzulum.** **They are like parasitic energy leeches who drain the life force of their targets which kills them in the end."... "** _ **My wonderful family, I have made a telepathic link with Nicole. I have access to her memories and she has the key to the TARDIS."**_


End file.
